Talk:Brony12's First Hunger Games/@comment-5512928-20110625182756/@comment-5512928-20110625182848
The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki Navigation * Popular pages o JERealize: 21st Century North American 'Hunger Games' Tournament, Spring 2011 o Primrose1444's 2nd Annual Hunger Games o JERealize's Original Tributes o RueRose's First Hunger Games o Issy Stone o Hunger Games o RueRose's Second Hunger Games * Characters o JERealize's Original Tributes o Issy Stone o SK999's Tribute List o Emma Stone o RA Diou o Anon....'s Tributes o Garrick Gardiner * Anon's tributes o Anon....'s Tributes o Nathan Powers o Luke Heart o Willow Thorne o Nylon Denim o Tree Summer o Mason Brown * Community o Recent blog posts o Forum Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes * 7 Comments * Anon....'s Tributes * Edit o History o Rename Meditating Glimmer, My Image. Well, even killers have to have peace.. Anon....Added by Anon.... Hello, This is all of Anon's Tributes in District order Take any without permission, and I will cry. Due to my ethics, I will not normally have 12 year old tributes. If I did a games using 24 of my tributes, Digit Starr would win no matter what. Contents hide * 1 District 1 o 1.1 Boys o 1.2 Girls * 2 District 2 o 2.1 Boys o 2.2 Girls * 3 District 3 o 3.1 Boys o 3.2 Girls * 4 District 4 o 4.1 Boys o 4.2 Girls * 5 District 5 o 5.1 Boys o 5.2 Girls * 6 District 6 o 6.1 Boys o 6.2 Girls * 7 District 7 o 7.1 Boys o 7.2 Girls * 8 District 8 o 8.1 Boys o 8.2 Girls * 9 District 9 o 9.1 Boys o 9.2 Girls * 10 District 10 o 10.1 Boys o 10.2 Girls * 11 District 11 o 11.1 Boys o 11.2 Girls * 12 District 12 o 12.1 Boys o 12.2 Girls * 13 District 13 o 13.1 Boys o 13.2 Girls * 14 Capitol o 14.1 Boys o 14.2 Girls * 15 Comments District 1Edit District 1 sectionEdit BoysEdit Boys sectionEdit Cream Donahew 16 Personality: Religious, bossy, loud, rashful Skills: Killing (Any weapon) Weakness: Scared of the moon History: The high priest of the Solar Cult (He worships the Sun and sacrifices animals to the Sun God) Joined when he was 10 and became high priest at 12, when the last High priest died in the Hunger Games. Family: Sister ( Normal.) Dad (In the Cult) Apperance: Brown Skin Brown Eyes Red hair Token: A sun Mask Strategy: Sacrifice a bull to the Sun, along with other tributes Nathan Powers 18 Personality: Cool, tough on the outside. Loving in the inside Talents: Swordfighting, Knives, Bow and arrows, plants, snares, spears. Weakness: He is sadly deaf. History: When he was 8, his house was nuclear bombed by District 13 and he was the only survivor, but he has terminal cancer which will kill him when he is 30. He became deaf because it was so loud. Unknown to him, he is a mutant, with the power to rejuvanate most of his body (He can't cure fatal injuries). Bullies Sparkle, but he loves her secretly. Family: None. GirlsEdit Girls sectionEdit Bliss Diamond 17 Skills: Hunting, snares, trapping, edible plants, bow and arrow Weakness: Does not follow orders. History: Rich girl who likes to hunt in the woods after a victor trained her. Personality: Wild, carefree, nice Appearance: Blond hair Pale skin Blue eyes Token: A ring from her mentor Strategy: Survive, ally with Careers Sparkle Green 16 Talents: Poison, bow and arrows, snares, plants. Weakness: Very shy History: Bullied by Nathan for years, but she loves him. She was there at the nuclear bomb and has the power of mind-reading. She also is ill, but has a disease that makes her cough all of the time. Personality: Caring, shy. Appearance: Blond hair, Grey eyes, very pretty Token: A gold neck-ring thing. Strategy: Ally with Nathan and kill herself in her and Nathan are in the final two. Appearearnce: Red hair, Green eyes, frekles, scars quite cute District 2Edit District 2 sectionEdit BoysEdit Boys sectionEdit Mason Brown 16 Talents: Axes, snares plants Weakness: Lost an eye, so lost sense of depth. Apperance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, eyepatch Strategy: Classical Careers style. History: Has a one year old son from an affair with girlfriend. Orphaned and has a little 13 year old sister, Alice. Lost an eye aged 8, when parents died in an explosion. Personality:Very shy and quiet Token: Shrapnel from the explosion Family: Sister, Son. Oscar Du Winter 16 Skills: Very strong, Hammers Weakness: Not that fast. Apperance: Green Eyes, Brown hair, Pale Skin. Strategy: Classical Careers, maybe get a guy to like him. History: In love with a guy called Mason Brown. He is an orphan, but he is incredibly popular. Personality: Homosexual, Strong Token: A locket. Family: None GirlsEdit Girls sectionEdit Alice Brown 13 Apperance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, pale skin Skills: Swords, Spears. Weakness: Mason. Strategy: Career strategy History: Loves her bother Mason. Lives with her aunt, uncle and Mason. Parents died eight years ago. Has a nephew Personality: Bubbly Token: A necklace Family: Nephew, Brother Ursula Shrapnel 15 Apperance: Black eyes, Black hair, Extremly Pale skin. Skills: Hammers, Weightlifting Weakness: Cannot talk. Strategy: Classical Careers, get a guy to like her. History: Is a kleptomaniac, Has been whipped countless times, and she was whipped in the throat, and her voice box broke. Personality: Really quiet, Mime artist. Family: Uncle Token: Shrapnel.